quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Quantum
Pre- Infinate Quantum History It is believed by some that at least one reality shattering event has occurred. This is left as a designation should any information or history from that period be known. Doctor Quantum has already stated that he “knows too much thanks to his gifts, but for the health and sanity of the rest of humanity,” he will not disclose it. So far, no evidence of a reality shift has been proven. ' ' Post Entropy History Originally a psychologist who specialized in helping the recently manifested in dealing with their new abilities and sometimes deformities, Dr. Felix Styx acquired powers of a super nature after repeated and continual exposure to the other powers that surrounded him. He surmised that while he did carry the gene for manifestations, he was not given the stimuli until repeated interactions with both good and evil metahumans caused a radical manifestation. When a killer known as Dr. Frost attacked trying to kill his patient, Dr. Styx’s powers manifested as the ability to generate force fields, create quantum blasts, fly and achieve superhuman strength. He took the name Dr. Quantum, the force his reality believed to be responsible for super power manifestation. He used his new perspective to try to better understand the super point of view, in the process, gaining a reputation as an expert in all things metahuman. He took on a ward named Libby Mega, who was also a young metahuman, who became known as Stinger. They adventured with other metas, fighting as he would call it, the good fight. He trained and protected young Libby for years until she earned her own space among his fledgeling Questors. On a December morning, his team took on a case of demonic entities called doing so, finding a dimension to a hell world, where Dr. Quantum was captured and his young ward was tortured to death in front of him. Eventually, he escaped and found the wrong gate out, finding himself in a world unlike his own where metahumans were known but limited. From his perspective, a recent “Ragnarok” had removed a number of metas from the world, which had quieted down. Deciding that the best eulogy for Stinger was a better world, Doctor Felix Styx established his practice again. He also established several charities, clinics, and organizations designed to keep an eye on the metahuman population and check on those who would do ill. This put him on the radar of a power player Xenos, also known as the Head of Golden Triscale, Xander Scope. Golden Triscale Enterprises had invented a device called the Xeroscape device, a machine they believed would be a clean energy source of enormous power, but Scope knew that the power could be harnessed to create more and powerful metahumans. Dr. Quantum recognized the danger such a device could cause. However, before he could act, the device was activated, causing the Unicorn Blight. In the ensuing chaos, those how were affected by the blight but not killed, started manifesting super powers. Coming out of hiding as his alternate persona, Dr. Quantum held a press conference and announced the creation of the Quantum Academy, taking its base, the Transamerica pyramid in San Niebla and renaming it the Quantum Tower. He helped those who had powers to understand how to use them and how to better humanity with them. In response Golden Triscale announced their own academy. The two have been rivals ever since. However, a former Golden Triscale employee, Captain Fremont, a known dimensional traveler, defected to the Questors after his crew were killed on a mission, encountering the Being known as Xenex. Xenex, a being of pure power and hunger, had detected the new world thanks the Xeroscape device. Xeroscape’s energy had infact been small fragments of the essence universe sized entity. This explained the massive energy it produced and, as later discovered, is one of the sources of superhuman powers. Dr. Quantum helped his Questors and Golden triscale fight and defeat Xenex. Dr. Quantum, knowing that his world had to be out there somewhere, borrowed a dimensional devise from Captain Fremont (who absorbed a part of Xenex himself and now calls himself Captain Cosmic), said goodbye to his team, who he felt had things in hand, and traveled to other places hoping to find his way home. He found his way through Dragonesti space and had many adventures with the Dragonesti, Grimzaldi, his second, Simmar, and a human courtesan and dancer Anya Keep. Felix and Anya had a relationship for their journeys though both understood that it had an expiration date. They partied amicably when Dr. Quantum found the road back to his old world. The world, however, turned out to be a burnt wasteland of possiblites that never could have happened. It seemed that Xenex, on its journey to the prime plane, had found and devoured his world, and the hell world that had trapped him. He took a few days to bury his grief, and say goodbye to his old life before he realized that both, he had a new life waiting for him, that welcomed him, need him, and that his dimensional stabilizer had an emergency recall trigger. Hitting the trigger, he found himself back in the quantum tower. For several years, he has taken a back burner approach to running his company and clinics. He will take clients for special cases and trains other therapists in Metahuman Studies. But inevitably, when San Niebla was threatened, when someone’s new powers grew dangerously out of control, he would don the blue and silver costume and fly to the rescue. He is a tireless advocate of Human/Metahuman relations, believeing that one day, while complete integration is impossible; metahuman will be more trusted and more accepted part of humanity. So far he has succeeded. Not long afterwards, a guardian of time and dimensions, attempted to rectify a problem with Xenex and its dispersal which, if left unchecked could have summoned the entity known as Entropy. Entropy, as it turned out, was a manifestation of the greater cosmic force of the same name, which would eventually destroy the universe as well as many others. As a precursor to this, several versions of himself, or heroes with the Quantum motif, started to appear out of nowhere. It was discovered that one had been Libby Mega as an adult. The reunion has not gone smoothly. Another of the incarnations, “Madame Quantum” revealed herself to be Anya Keep who fled her home dimension and decided to live here. When one of the versions turned out to be Xander Scope returned from an otherworldly exile, the rest of the Quantums banded together to stop him and Entropy. Entropy was diverted but Xander Scope managed to stay on this reality to challenge Dr. Quantum and his new found family with his new found powers. In the end, a poor truce ended that conflict but provoked another with Lord Quantum. Lord Quantum tried to challenge Dr. Quantum to his identity and rightful leadership of the Questors if not the world. Dr. Quantum managed to defeat lord quantum but earned another arch villain in the process. Later, when the realities were sown together, he helped some of the people who had come from other dimentions but had not been integrated to this one come to terms with the change in their lives and find new meaning. The world quickly filled with adventures, heroes, villains, aliens, and fans. He now sees his place as a great hero in this world and works to honor that role. Currently, he is trying to make sense of his life and trying to find a place for his questors now that the Quantum building was bought out from under him by Goldden triscale. Using that opportunity, he has franchised the Quantum Academy to five US cities, San Niebla (technically Ashland CA), Bridgeton OR, Metroplex TX, New Amsterdam NY, and Bluestigstad, IL. Recently, when Xenex returned. Powers and Abilities Powers Doctor Quantum’s powers come from the quantum energies of the universe and the manipulations of said energies. He can fly, create blasts of pure quantum energy, create force fields, and produce electricity on a minor level. He has accidentally awoken an others powers on at least three occasions, but he has no idea how he managed to do it in the first place. Doctor Quantum is also one of the few temporally stable beings in the universe. Because he is not from this universe, any changes to the timeline that happen prior to his arrival, he is immediately aware of, mostly as he is only one who notices changes. If it is significant enough, he will do something about it. So far, it hasn't come up... yet. Abilities Besides being a leader, Dr. Quantum is a gifted psychologist and counselor. He also speaks Dragonesti, spanish, mandarin, latin, and german. Doctor Quantum is also the head of a non-profit organization, the Quantum Institute. While he leaves the day to day running to people "better qualified" than he, he still keeps the company running, the people trained, and takes patients as well as heroing. Strength level Doctor Quantum Posseses Class 1 strength, able to bench press 1 ton Weaknesses Nearsighted. Dr. Quantum is a psychologist and not any sort of physicist. As such he has no idea how to use most of his power base. He has learned several trick over the years but his own estimations suggest he has barely tapped his own power. Paraphernalia Equipment: PALM: at Doctor Quantum's waist is a personal computer, one of the only things he brought over from his world. It's a highly advanced computer which not only scans the internet and relays the information to his headpiece, but it also controls the meta fabric of his uniform. This allows it to change shape, take on diffrent qualities and colors. In essence, it is a living suit that can become anything that would fit Doctor Quantum. When in the Hero mode, it provides a minor amount of protection, a few minutes of air supply when activated, and repairs quickly on its own. It also holds well over 350 TB of data. Common Allies * Kid Quantum * Lady Quantum * Glory * Quantum's Questers * Burlesque * Water Witch * Stinger Common Enemies * Golden Triscale * Xenex * Xenos (Xander Scope) * Amy Araziel * Grand Master Grav * Water Witch * Mammoth * Deluge * Thunderclap * Mr. Blizzard (Bennett Hicks) * Lord Quantum * Concrete * Fair Trade * Underpass * Dead Man Mose (Bailey Mose) * White Snake Trivia * Is nearsighted enough to wear glasses, which he integrates into his suit. * Has stated that relationships are the hardest thing to manage when most of the metahuman community sees you as a therapist and therapists can’t date their clients. Has had several reoccurring relationships: Water Witch and Burlesque (formerly Madame Quantum) being his most common. * He just discovered that on he and Lady Quantum are, on a quantum level, siblings. He is getting used to his new relationship but relies on her and she on him. * Visits a coffee shop in the Heights district. Barista owner named Jonathan keeps his visits quiet. * His secretary, Tina Tesla, had such a crush on him that she tried to develop superpowers. She actually manifested as "Ultra Woman." He quickly figured out who it was before her powers disappeared. However, every once in a while Ultra Woman returns. Category:Male Characters Category:Metahuman Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Quantums Questers Category:Quantum Institute Category:Flight of Champions